


Schitt's on Roses

by MorialComporial



Series: Up Schitt's Creek Without a Paddle [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baby meets baby, F/M, Junior really loves Patrick because of course he does, M/M, david tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorialComporial/pseuds/MorialComporial
Summary: David and Patrick make their way to the Schitt residence to meet Roland Jr. for the first time.Junior takes the Patrick like water on wet, but David needs more convincing.
Relationships: Jocelyn Schitt/Roland Schitt, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Up Schitt's Creek Without a Paddle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Schitt's on Roses

A year ago, David wouldn’t be caught dead holding a plate of wrapped cheese and crackers on the Schitt’s doorstep. A year ago, Joselyn and Roland didn’t have a newborn. 

One misguided conversation with an extraordinary drugged up Patrick eases up his discomfort around children on an entirely surface level. It’s for his boyfriend’s sake, and his resolve doesn’t falter enough to turn tail. He would regardless if David wasn’t so sure this would genuinely wound Patrick’s elated mood. 

A bolt clicks and Joselyn adjusts her grip on a tiny infant, fussing quietly under an ugly wool hat and bib. “David, Patrick! Sorry, the door was supposed to be open but Roland has been a liiiittle paranoid recently.” She looks exhausted, overworked, like she’s recently had a baby. 

David’s face scrunches up before he can stop himself, Patrick patting his waist as he moves to step in graciously, taking over the talking. Roland makes his way into the hallway to greet them and making a delighted noise when he spots the goods they brought with them.

“Well, we appreciate the thought, guys. But Junior can’t eat brie. No teeth.” His wheezy laugh kicks up and David participates to the least of his acting ability. Roland’s hand finds Patrick and David’s shoulders, squeezing. Patrick’s eyes land on his own in reflex, lips quirking some at his boyfriend attempting to school his uncomfortable expression.

Moving to sit on the edge of the couch that looked like it was ripped right from a hospice resale shop, David presses his knees together and picks at the loose bits thread on his ripped jeans. Patrick makes himself far more comfortable, perking up when Joselyn offers up Roland Jr. for holding. He adjusts the fold of his shirt cuffs for the eighth time, moving to a supporting pose, and watching in rapt attention as the infant is delivered to his waiting hands.

Patrick coos down at the baby who looks up at him in a wide, ripe expression of curiosity. The handmade hat on his head clashes with the yellow “Born to Grill.” bib on his chest. Socked feet kick out against the soft fabric of Patrick’s jeans and he grins widely, offering up a sturdy finger for Roland Jr. to try and grab.

Junior takes this invitation boldly, a hand overshooting how far away this finger in front of his face is, before finally getting it right to curl his tiny digits around Patrick’s. It’s barely anything, too young to actually have much of a grip strength built up, but he humors Junior happily and willingly. 

The Rose spokesperson folds his hands over each other and shifts them every few seconds as Patrick manages to soothe the baby with his laughing, which David can appreciate on a similar intellectual level as Roland Jr.

“David?”

“Yes,” Sitting up some and shooting the other a look, he watches Patrick glance between him and the baby a few times before shaking his head quickly. “No.”

“I think you’re Junior’s peer, he would appreciate the company.” Patrick is already moving to prep David for the transaction, who braces himself entirely wrong for the task. His hands are still stock, thumb threading his middle finger’s thick ring in a loop over and over. After some less than suggesting readjustments from Joselyn, he looks stiff and unnatural, and Patrick takes great pleasure in that.

He makes awkward little noises as the baby fusses with another change of hands, but stares openly at David. “That’s rude- staring- someone had to tell you.” He winces at the baby and even more at Patrick’s snort.

Looking up, he catches the back of his boyfriend’s plain black phone case, realizing a picture was being taken and moving to kick Patrick’s foot with his own. 

“What! You two are cute. And nobody is going to believe that I got you to hold a human baby unless I have pictures to prove it.” 

“Rightfully so. This whole situation was literally never meant to happen. Ever.” 

Brown eyes flick back down to Junior, and he sighs lengthily. Junior could look a lot cuter with a wardrobe makeover. This current getup wasn’t doing anything kind for his image, even as a newborn. Working on that might be more his area if he was meant to connect with this new member of the town. 

Sinking into Patrick’s side some and giving Junior a light rocking, he relaxes when the baby doesn’t immediately jump to the screaming-crying routine he seemed to favor. He could see why Patrick wanted one of these, though one with David specifically confused him. Nothing about his current behavior suggested solid parenting, and he expressed these sentiments to his partner several times over.

The thought of seeing Patrick fawn over a baby in their living room brought a special sort of warmth up his neck. This lasts about as long as Junior’s face scrunches up and he turns his head, upsetting his lunch onto David’s black patterned sweater.

Patrick’s phone raises again quickly as Joselyn jumps to grab napkins to help clean up the mess.


End file.
